As a surface decorative sheet for furniture, cabinets as kitchen equipments, and the like, ones having such a structure have been used that contains a wood material, an inorganic material, a synthetic resin material, a metallic material, such as a steel plate and the like, or the like, having adhered thereto with an adhesive a decorative sheet having, for example, a woodgrain pattern printed thereon.
A sophisticated impression is being demanded for floor tiles and wall panels, and also for furniture, cabinets as kitchen equipments, and the like, according to consumers' demands for high-grade products in recent years, and a decorative panel and a decorative sheet used therefor are also demanded to have an appearance providing a sophisticated impression. Accordingly, in addition to various printing and a film having a pattern layer provided on a surface of a substrate sheet, it becomes important to provide texture and tactile impression, and various proposals have been made to provide matte or relief corresponding to particular portions of a pattern.
For example, such a method has been proposed that regions difference in wettability to an electron beam curing coating composition or a photocuring coating composition from the substrate surface are formed through a coated surface provided in a pattern form on the substrate, and then an electron beam curing coating composition or a photocuring coating composition is coated on the substrate, thereby depressing the coated surface in a region having high wettability to the coating composition, and upraising the coated surface in a region having low wettability to the coating composition (see, for example, the scope of claim in Patent Document 1). However, the method has a problem in that relief cannot be favorably formed in the case where the depressed part, i.e., the region having high wettability, is thin. Furthermore, in the case where the depressed part has a certain thickness, while a relief pattern can be provided on the substrate surface, the edge between a convex part and a concave part in the boundary region of the depressed part and the upraised part is rounded and lacks sharpness due to the surface tension of the coating composition or the like, and a convex part having a larger height than the upraised part is formed, whereby in the case, for example, of a woodgrain pattern, impression of reality is not provided, and the appearance and the hand feeling are deteriorated.
Such decorative paper having a woodgrain pattern has been proposed that thin paper is coated in solid color of wood background with an ultraviolet ray curing printing ink containing a matte agent, which is irradiated with an active light ray, and a woodgrain pattern is then printed thereon with an ultraviolet ray curing printing ink having high glaze, which is irradiated with an active light ray (see, for example, the scope of claim in Patent Document 2). According to the decorative paper, the part using the ink having high glaze appears to be a convex part, and the part using the ink containing a matte agent appears to be a concave part, thereby providing wood texture. However, the decorative paper proposed therein has no overcoated transparent film as a protective coated film, and therefore the part coated with ink for vessels for printing a woodgrain pattern is necessarily lowered in weather resistance, water resistance, wear resistance, abrasion resistance and the like, thereby deteriorating in durability.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-48-17537
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-51-84910